


Friendship saves the day

by Luxina



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All Zarkon wants is friendship, Crack Fic, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, nobody wanted or asked for this, not edited, this is gonna be a short mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxina/pseuds/Luxina
Summary: Pidge is trapped with Zarkon in his throne room and discovers his true motives.(A crack fic dedicated to the nonexistent friendship between Pidge and Zarkon. )other titles:The author wastes her time writing this instead of updating any of her other ficsMy little Voltron: Friendship is Magicfriendship???? in front of my salad?????





	Friendship saves the day

Pidge sped through the halls of the Galra ship they had just infiltrated, knocking down any of the soldiers attempting to stop her with her bayard. She wasn't sure where she was going, just that she had to keep running or else she would be captured. 

She came to a stop at giant doors, looking around and seeing no other way to escape besides the hallway now full of galra soldiers she pushed them open and ran inside. She skidded to a halt when she saw what was inside.

"Zarkon." She whispered in horror.

"Paladin of Voltron! It seems you have brought yourself to me, now after thousands of years I can finally give you what you deserve!" His powerful voice boomed through the room, causing Pidge to flinch and look around the room in a panic, attempting to figure out how to get out of the doomed situation.

She backed away fearfully, holding her bayard out in front of her in an attempt to protect herself from him. Voltron was always supposed to take him on, not just her! There was supposed to be a big robot battle or something! but she was there, staring at him all by herself, with nothing but her bayard and her own intelligence to keep her safe.

Her grip tightened as Zarkon reached next to his throne, taking yet another step back from him until he lifted his hand back up to reveal-

Pidge paused, moving her bayard down and furrowing her eyebrows.

-A friendship bracelet?

"Green paladin! I have searched the galaxy for you and your fellow paladin's friendship!"

She blinked.

"...What?"

He reached out the arm holding the bracelet to her, trying to give it to her. 

She eyed him up and down. "How do I know that bracelet won't... electrocute me or something?"

He looked at her in confusion. "That harms your species?"

She gives him a look of disbelief. "Yes, it does!"

His face portrayed regret and confusion at that, causing pidge to furrow her eyebrows even more than she had originally.

"You... you didn't know that?"

He shook his head.

"Well... what about the planets you dictate?!"

"None of them want friendship, it's either friendship or death!"

Pidge paused, thinking over her sudden options... she could either accept Zarkons friendship or apparently die. She'd rather live.

"If I accept and become your friend you have to stop conquering planets and killing species!"

Zarkon became quiet before nodding, his voice once again boomed as he spoke. "I accept! Now it is time for you to accept my circlet of friendship!"

Pidge took a few steps forward and put her wrist out, allowing Zarkon to tighten it around her wrist.

It was done... stopping Zarkon was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Sitting next to Zarkon on a smaller throne brought in by one of the druids, Pidge contemplated what she had done.

Allura and the other paladins were going to murder her.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add to this mess whenever I'm bored :)


End file.
